


With Me

by Yibakun



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Gen the Mind Reader, Kissing, M/M, Sitting on Lap, Sometimes You Just Need a Break, angsty fluff, confiding in each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yibakun/pseuds/Yibakun
Summary: After his last failed attempt, Senku is completely exhausted and leaves alone for a breather. Naturally, it makes sense that Gen not only noticed him missing but also knew exactly where he was, right?Where Senku and Gen comfort each other.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 159





	With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Finally uploading this fic that has been been sitting around for a while. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Senku sat by the tree looking at the beautiful sunset. The calming light brought peace to his otherwise brooding mind as he thought about how far they still have to go. Reviving the world. Saving the lives of those that sacrificed their own for the greater good. Finding different modes of transportation and communication. The Whyman. They had made so much progress and yet, it felt as though he had barely scratched the surface. Lost in thought, he didn’t notice someone coming up to the tree and sitting beside him.

“Ah, so is this where you have been disappearing to, Senku-chan?” He did not dare look to his side. He already knew who it was, just by their mannerisms. Gen offered him a warm smile that he failed to return. “Come on now, whatever is on your mind cannot be so bad that you would ignore me, right?” Gen's voice had a hint of teasing in it as he asked him this.

Senku finally returned his glance, noticing how the dying light slowly dissipated behind the mentalist. He hated that he knew him. That he knew that he was stressed out. That whenever he needed to think that he always came out to this tree to watch the sunset. Why was always in his mind? As if on cue, Gen rested his hand on Senku’s shoulder. 

“I miss it too…” 

“What?” Senku asked. 

“How things were before. We really took stuff for granted huh Senku-chan?”

“As if I would take anything for granted.” A small humorless laugh escaped his lips. He sighed and rested his head against the tree. “We can’t get it back.” 

The comment took Gen by surprise as his mouth became slightly agape. He expected resignation from those tiring out from manual labor but Senku? What did he mean they couldn't get it back? Was this really him? The one who said he would bring the world back to how it originally was? Bring back all the game systems and types of entertainment back to their previous expertise? Go to the moon in this stone world and take out the Whyman?

“What? Why do you say that?” He asked in a stupor. He brought his hand down to his thigh. Senku did not respond to his movements, rather, he looked at the nearly gone sunset and wore a darkened smile.

“So few people know how things were, and even less people know how to make things like they were. After this last fuck up I -” He sighed and turned into Gen’s direction. “I don’t know if it's actually possible anymore.” 

Gen squeezed his thigh and shortened the distance between them. “Well that’s what we have your big brain for, right? You always figure a way out, no matter how difficult or damn near impossible it seems.” He flashed Senku a genuine smile. “What happened to mister there’s always a way?” Senku did not break eye contact nor falter from his cynical simper.

“I am only one man, Asagiri Gen.” he responded quietly. Gen felt a pang in his heart seeing Senku so… defeated. The same man that managed to bring many 20th century inventions back to light in the new stone age. That managed to persuade and keep his own mind sane during this terrifying change. The one that…

“Maybe you're right. Maybe it is hopeless to continue fighting. For what, right?” Gen looked to the side to see that Senku’s cynical smile had turned more so into a confused glare. One that wanted to know where he was going with this - and that’s just what he wanted to see from him; curiosity. Gen murmured softly as he leaned back onto the tree. Senku did not move, but continued to stare and wait for his response. It took everything in him not to break character and tease him for falling for such a simple mind trick. “I mean, you’re right Senku-chan. There are so few people that are from the old world and even less that could actually bring innovation to the table. At this point you’ll be run into the ground and we’ll lose you for good this time.” It was Senku’s turn to fall in a stupor. “There’s too much for us to get back. There’s no point in fighting a losing battle.” Silence lay thick in the air as the duo stared up at the now darkened sky. “I do have to say though, you at least know how to pick a good location to mope. It is really beautiful.” Gen avowed tenderly. Not long after, he felt Senku staring at him. When he looked up, he saw a pleased smirk spread on his face. Did it work?

“You know, you’re really something else, Gen. But your mentalist tricks don’t work on me anymore.” Gen internally laughed and gave the most superficial shocked face possible. Senku shook his head but his smile grew.

“Whatever do you mean, Senku-chan? I’m just repeating what you said - there really is no point in trying anymore, right? We can’t…” He got closer to Senku; a mere few inches from his face. He noticed how Senku hitched his breath and tried to keep a blank expression; He didn't want to show the pure enjoyment he was getting out of teasing him. “...get anything back.” Senku's cheeks became red as he sighed in defeat. The man even knew how to make him feel better - but what did he expect from Gen? He reclined back against the tree he rested on and Gen mirrored his actions, lying on his shoulder. "It's getting late Senku-chan. Want to head back?" He shook his head.

"Nah, but you can." Gen sat up and playfully jabbed at him.

"No you're not getting out of this that easy; if you want to stay and mope all night then I guess that's what we're doing." Senku let out an earnest laugh and leaned back against Gen. He hated to admit it but the mentalist was definitely making him feel better.

“You of all people should know that I do not mope - well, aside from Taiju and Yuzuriha. I’m just extremely annoyed, is all.” 

“Well,” Gen looked up at Senku. He felt himself getting lost in his Ruby eyes, the stars sparkling in them not helping whatsoever. He really cared for him. He didn’t know where or when these emotions started, but they did, and were very intense. Him and Senku had already had an awkward I feel the same way moment, but hadn’t done much else other than sit in more intimate positions. But even that was more than enough to send Gen over the moon. “Even that isn’t like you, Senku-chan! You always laugh it off and keep at it. Failure is part of scientific discovery! Or something like that is what you’re always chanting. So what’s so different now?” 

Gen gasped at the end of his response. He was taken by surprise when Senku leaned in and kissed him softly. Senku had never done anything like this before, let alone show any romantic-like emotions... So why now? He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to reciprocate the kiss. It was so genuine and sweet, and Gen felt himself melting into it. He slowly brought his arms up to Senku’s neck and pulled him closer, to deepen the kiss. He felt a wave of pleasure strike through him as Senku slowly ran his hand down his back and cupped the arch of his back. Embarrassment quickly washed over Gen when he felt himself choke on a moan. Senku separated from him with a small chuckle, leaving a breathless Gen completely crimson. “W-Wow Senku-chan,” He realized Senku was the one playing mind tricks now. “What was that for? I -”

“-To answer your question mentalist,” He interrupted, still holding onto Gen tightly. “Maybe it’s because I am willing to show you the side that I am not willing to show anyone else.” 

Man. If Gen wasn’t head over heels for Senku before, he really was now. He is the only one that gets to see this side? The negativity? Frustration? Annoyance? The giving up? It might seem like a one way ticket for anyone else to want to get the hell out and run away, but to Gen it meant the world. It meant Senku trusted him. Like, really trusted him. “Calm down Gen CALM DOWN,” Gen yelled internally. He still had to be himself and keep up his composure, after all. 

“Oh stop it, Senku-chan, you're making me blush! I’m sure you’ve shown Taiju and Yuzuriha this side, since they were your best friends in the past.” Gen already knew the response but he wanted to hear him say it. Senku guided Gen to sit on his lap which he gladly obliged. He pecked his lips again, and showed the most honest smile Gen has ever seen Senku have, if not the most honest he has seen ever. Gen felt himself melting again and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“I already know I don’t have to say this, but no not even them. I have always been the walking text book and am proud of that. Not because of the talent of remembering, but rather, the amount of effort I put into it, so I wear this badge with honor. In other words, no one gets to see me uncertain, only ready to try again. Otherwise it’ll dampen their spirits, so no I never showed this side to Taiju or Yuzuriha either.” He held him tighter. Both of them became more red, but did not break eye contact. “But… after making some observations… I’ve concluded that I feel different around you Asagiri Gen. You make me feel things that I've only read about, not felt or put into practice. You make me want to try harder and build the world up with you by my side. I really hate to say this but -”  
“Shhh…” Gen brought his index finger up to Senku’s lips. Senku smirked and shook his head, taking his hand and kissing his palm. “You don’t need to say any more Senku-chan; I feel the same way with you. I feel like I don’t have to be so mind boggling or constantly thinking of escape routes out of every scenario I enter. With you I can just… be me. And I love that, so much.” He closed the gap between them with a chaste kiss. He did not want to stop kissing Senku, each time he felt more and more fire burn at the pit of his stomach. 

“So we really can’t get anything back huh?”

“Of course we can. We’ll build this world up if it is the last thing we do.” Gen chuckled.

“I know, I just wanted you to see how stupid you sounded earlier.” He said, receiving a huff from Senku. “Oh come on, I thought we were done with pouting.” Senku smirked and closed his eyes.

“I wasn’t giving up; I never resign from my goals.” He sighed. “I was just extremely annoyed.”

“Sounded like giving up to me~.” Gen nudged. Senku was still smirking with his eyes closed, this time shaking his head in disagreement. “Ahh, I don’t think I can continue on with this last fuck up, I’m only one man my dear Gen.” Gen said theatrically, easily slipping into Senku’s voice. He could see him alter into a genuine smile which made his heart skip a beat. He was a bubbly mess on top of him at this point. 

“Quiet, I was just complaining; Which I never do, mind you - and now it’s noted to never do it again.” Gen laughed. He was just happy to see his spirit finally lifted. He tightened his grip around Senku’s shoulders and brought his face down, nuzzling his neck. 

“Oh, can’t forget Senku-chan, you said you love me and only I get to see this side.” He lied, but craved his reaction. He wanted to push the limits as far as possible and get as much attention as he possibly could from Senku. He felt said man hold him in his embrace tighter and guide his eyes towards his own.

“Do I ever go back on my word?” Gen smiled and dived in for another kiss. He had never been so happy.

~~~

The two of them stayed out in the darkening night for an hour more, conversing about the silliest of topics and also just enjoying each other’s presence. Gen had managed to get Senku to say that he loved him indirectly, and now felt as though everything was surreal. They had kissed a few more times, one becoming so heated that they both knew if they did not stop right then and there it would have led to something else. 

“...As much as I would love to be lectured on the Schrödinger equation again, Senku-chan, it’s getting pretty late and we do have an early morning tomorrow.” He stated, gently leaving Senku’s grasp. He stood up and reached out his hand towards Senku. The scientist let out a chuckle and accepted the assistance. 

“I guess you’re right.” He responded after standing and brushing himself off. Gen looked up and saw a dusting of pink on his cheeks, illuminated by the moonlight. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Senku. “What are you doing? You just said that we need to go.”

“I know…” Gen began before kissing him again. He kept it short and sweet, but long enough to express his passion for him. “You were just looking so cute in the moonlight that I couldn’t resist~.” 

Senku rolled his eyes at him. “Oh stop it, you can gush over me once we get back.” His blush deepened as he scoffed to the side. “...If you want to.”

Gen smiled and hugged him tightly, letting go before Senku could properly react. He started walking away but stopped after a few feet and stretched out his hand. “I would love to, Senku-chan.”

Senku smirked. He knew that there were many challenges lined up for him and the rest of the kingdom of science to embrace and tackle down. But as long as he had Asagiri Gen standing next to him, he would be willing to take anything on. He walked towards Gen and took his hand proudly with a tight squeeze. He looked towards him with a small nod.

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there was my first uploaded fic! I wanted to show a side of Senku that emphasizes that even though he is an intelligent being, he is still human and also has breaking points.
> 
> Still debating whether or not to make an additional story continuing from this one, but this time containing smut...
> 
> If you made it to the end, thank you again!


End file.
